Just a kiss
by STARS-Envy
Summary: It was just a kiss, but it was affecting him so much..   Ryojinato, kissing.


**Persona doesn't belong to me. It belongs to it's rightful owner. **

**Yaoi. You have been warned. :3**

**

* * *

**

_It was just a kiss on the cheek..._

_It shouldn't be affecting me this much..._

_But..._

_It is..._

Minato groaned as he let his head collide with the trunk of the tree, the event happening only minutes before replaying over and over again.

He wasn't gay. He knows he isn't. He'd much rather be with Yuko or Yukari than with..._him_...

But...then why is that kiss replaying in his mind? Why did the feeling of those lips on his cheek linger, burning the moment further into his mind. Those delicate fingers ghosting over his face, then landing on his own lips as his breath hitched. Why did it seem with each thought, his face seemed to darken another shade of red?

"_Hey, Minmin! Can I-"_

"_Don't call me that." _

"_..Heh, right. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Ryoji questioned, seeming a bit flustered._

_Minato just shrugged with a nod as his reply._

"_Alright, uhm. Meet me on the roof after school!" He said with his signature smile before darting off amidst the crowded hallways. Shrugging, Minato went on with his daily school day, drowning out lectures with music and basically being a zombie. (8D WE ALL LOVE OUR ZOMBIE MINMI-shot-)_

_Finally, the last bell rung, and most students were filing out of the classroom. Getting up, Minato followed, except instead of leaving the school grounds, made his way up to the roof. This was a normal place to find Aegis, yet today only the scarved teen was there, looking over the town as the sun made the water shimmer, like thousands of diamonds strewn across a blue blanket(1). _

"_You needed me?" Minato questioned as he clipped his headphones onto his school jacket. Turning around, Ryoji smiled at the blue haired teen, his hand dropping from the fence, allowing him to turn around fully. There was something in Ryoji's eyes. Something normally __**never**__ there, and Minato couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that unknown something. _

"_Yeah…" Ryoji started with his normal smile as Minato made his way to the concrete benches, taking a seat and staring up at Ryoji. "I have a couple hypothetical questions for you" He started as he took a seat next to Minato, yet not looking at him, instead staring up at the sky._

"_What?" Minato questioned, raising his eyebrow with curiosity._

"_What would you do if….I was going away for a while?" Ryoji asked, his expression non-visible as he looked up into the sky. "I'd be…sad I guess." Minato answered truthfully, the blue-haired male was use to seeing Ryoji with Junpei almost 24/7 now, and even he's spent days hanging with the two and befriending the scarved teen._

"_If I told you I loved you?" Ryoji questioned, his voice dropping volume, now being just above a whisper. Minato's head snapped to Ryoji's. Who was now smiling and staring back, yet his eyes showed uneasiness. _

_Eyes widening, Minato just stared. "You're joking, right?"_

_Ryoji laughed. "I said these are hypothetical questions, Minato." He said with a soft smile. "But…" He started, mumbling the words as he brought his hand to the other side of Minato's cheek, barely touching the porcelain skin as his thumb lightly touching Minato's lower lip. "maybe they aren't…" He finished, his lips ghosting over Minato's cheek, before leaving a chaste kiss. _

_Minato let out a squeak of surprise before standing abruptly, a blush dusted over the male's cheeks. He quickly turned around and ran, not knowing what exactly to do and not wanting to confront this._

_Letting out a sigh, Ryoji fell back onto the bench, staring back up at the sky, just as unknowing of what to do as Minato was. Granted, he also thought Minato wouldn't run. No one ever ran from him before when he expressed his feelings, they'd always embrace him…but…he's also never gone after a male, or wanted someone as much as Minato. Sitting back up, Ryoji started to plot out his next step._

Minato couldn't help but feel his face heat up. What was he suppose to do? Tell Ryoji he wasn't interested when he obviously was? Well, of course, it's obvious for us…sadly for our Minato, he's still trying to jumpstart his brain.

Lifting his legs up to his chest, Minato let out a groan, trying to shake all thoughts from his head. Sitting under the tree, he allowed the wind to gently go over him, calming his hectic mind, if just a bit.

Maybe…

He did love Ryoji…

Minato shook his head. No, there was no way he loved that scarved idiot! Minato's blush deepened, and he nuzzled his face closer to his knees, hiding his face as well as he could from the outside world.

But hiding from the outside world can never last forever, and the light tapping on his shoulder made Minato look up abruptly, his gaze being mirrored by the one person he didn't want to see at that moment.

Ryoji let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head, not 100% sure on what to say, specially under the intense 'I don't want you here' look Minato was giving him at that moment.

Ryoji dropped down onto the ground, crossing his legs and rocking lightly back and forth as the other male continued to stare at him with an unwavering stare.

Sighing, Ryoji finally spoke. "Uhm, I want to apologize for earlier…it was rude of me…" Ryoji laughed. "I mean, I guess you don't really think of me the same way, so I guess I'll uhm…" Ryoji continued to ramble, becoming more awkward with each word. Minato, to be honest, wasn't really listening. His mind was too hectic at the moment to really listen to Ryoji ramble.

His gaze, though, couldn't help but move to Ryoji's lips, which were moving a mile a minute, his arms moving in such a way to add emphasis to what he was trying to say. A sudden urge seemed to wash over the blue-haired male.

He couldn't help but wonder how soft Ryoji's lips were…how he tasted. Maybe he was finally realizing those feelings he locked away, even if just a bit of it.

Finally zoning back into Ryoji's rambling, Minato took hold of the Ryoji's arms to stop him from his flailing, who automatically winced and quieted down.

"…You talk too much…" He mumbled before leaning in and kissing Ryoji boldly, wrapping his arms around Ryoji's neck and forcing him to fall backwards.

To put it simply, Ryoji was frozen in shock, he never would've expected Minato to actually _kiss _him. But he definitely wasn't going to complain. He snaked an arm around Minato's waist, pulling him closer as the two fought for dominance in the kiss.

Pulling away, Minato panted lightly from the loss of air as Ryoji smiled up at him. "I guess, Hypothetically, you like me too, hmm?"

Minato stared at Ryoji with an unamused look, before letting out a light laugh and punching Ryoji's arm. "Hypothetically, of course."

* * *

….Derp….Just a small fic I wanted to write. Hope you guys liked it. -Grins-


End file.
